Amor, Ignorancia, ¿Amigos? Ja! No lo creo
by MaruHanning
Summary: Amigos Ja! que buen chiste, por parte de el tal vez, pero yo siempre iba a verlo con los otros ojos, especialmente despues de todo lo que nos has pasado.


Declaimer: Las canciones pertenecen a la serie Somos Tu y Yo temporadas 1,2 y 3 producida por Venevision, los personajes pertenecen a la increíble S.M y la historia salió de mi loco corazón enamorado de los personajes y de una vivencia real, a excepción del final ya que mi historia no termino así lamentablemente :(. Y bueno si algo más aparece que conozcan pertenece a sus dueños y/o creadores.

* * *

Estaba dando vueltas en mi cama como loca, tratando de conciliar el sueño, me tenia sumamente nerviosa el hecho de que mañana era mi cumpleaños en un principio odiaba celebrarlos pero cuando llegue a Forks y conocí a los increíbles amigos que tengo ahora no me molesta tanto. De hecho hasta llega a gustarme y ponerme nerviosísima.

Probablemente se preguntaran quien soy y el motivo verdadero de mis nervios. Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella voy a cumplir 17 años mañana el día 13 de septiembre. Estoy en mi penúltimo año de escuela, voy al único instituto de Forks, mis mejores amigas se llaman Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale y mis mejores amigos son Jasper Hale, el hermano gemelo de Rose y novio de la duende –Para los que no sepan la duende o duendecillo es Alice –Emmett "Oso" Cullen, primo de la duendecillo Alice y novio de la bellísima Rose. No soy popular en la escuela, para nada a pesar de que estaba en el equipo de animadoras de la escuela junto con mis amigas.

El motivo de mis nervios por el día de mañana tenía nombre y apellido… Edward Anthony Cullen, el hermano menor de Emmett, primo de Alice y mejor amigo de Jasper. Un chico realmente hermoso, alto, pelo cobrizo rebelde, piel pálida y uno ojos verdes… uff esos ojos hacen suspirar a cualquier mujer que los vea y me incluyo totalmente en esa lista. Bueno este chico es mi ex novio y actual "amigo" –Quizás el me vea así pero yo jamás podre hacerlo –Si como bien leyeron es mi ex novio pero eso fue hace mucho éramos unos niños, fue exactamente hace cuatro larguísimos años y a pesar de ser solo unos niños de 13 y 14 años duramos mucho tiempo, 8 meses en total, si ahora deben pensar ¡ESO ES POQUISIMO TIEMPO! Pero si lo ven de esta manera éramos unos niños sin ninguna experiencia en relaciones y amor es mucho tiempo.

Terminamos –ejem el termino conmigo –en febrero del 2007 y esto no me lo van a creer pero el poco hombre termino conmigo por… ¡Mensaje de Texto! ¿Qué les parece? Luego de esa circunstancia no volvimos a hablarnos por un año entero, quiera pedirle explicaciones pero era demasiado tímida para hacerlo. Mis amigas siempre estuvieron de mi lado especialmente Alice y eso que es su prima.

De a poco comenzamos a hablar como amigos nuevamente pero nunca dijimos "Sabes nuestra amistad era linda antes de estar juntos y quiero que volvamos a esa época", fue algo que nació con el tiempo. El por supuesto tuvo sus conquistas por ahí, una fue Tanya Denali la zorra más grande de todo Estados Unidos y eso es quedarse corto. Tuvieron un _"Touch & Go"* _e incluso Edward le pidió que fuera su novia pero esta no acepto alegando que primero quería ver si lo de ellos funcionaba y después descaradamente le hizo la escena de celos porque él fue llamado a la _Lista Roja* _por lo que él se aburrió y dijo que no quería seguir con eso.

Luego vino Victoria una chica mayor que nosotros, fue a ella quien invito a la promoción y se rumoreaba que se habían besado y todo pero al otro día se aplicaban la ley del hielo. Nunca nadie se entero del por qué.

Yo también tuve mis andanzas por ahí primero con un chico que se llamaba Cody pero no duramos de 2 semanas, era demasiado… como explicarlo… "pegote" y si hay algo que odio es que los hombres me persigan como perritos falderos. Prefiero ser yo la que persiga, no la perseguida.

Luego vino Mike Newton con el dure un mes pero luego decidimos que era mejor terminar porque íbamos en distintas escuela, trabajos, tareas, exámenes, bla, bla, bla.

Pero… no se imaginan lo que sucedió después llevaba casi un año de amigos con Edward, yo lo había olvidad y era feliz siendo su amiga o al menos eso pensé hasta un día 23 de agosto. Estábamos en una fiesta, el cumpleaños de Jessica Stanley, me saco a bailar y yo por supuesto dije de si, al principio era un baile de amigo pero luego empezó a subir de tono y empezaron los coqueteos por parte del hasta que en un momento de descuido me planto el beso mas delicioso de mi vida, como extrañaba sus labios y mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, fuimos a la terraza del lugar y nos sentamos abrazados, podía sentir su corazón igual que el mío, pero estábamos en completo silencio, en un cómodo completo silencio. De vez en cuando nos mirábamos y volvíamos a besarnos. Pero de un segundo a otro mi parte racional me dijo que esto no era correcto, que él no sentía nada por mi y que era un "Touch & Go" como con cualquier otra persona por lo que me pare y le dije que me había dado frio y que volvería adentro el solo asintió y dijo que iría a ver a Jasper.

Cuando entre me encontré con Alice quien me pidió que le contara con lujo y detalle que había sucedido, me escucho atentamente a pesar del Tumba, Tumba de los parlantes. Cuando termine mi relato me miro con ojos de compasión y me pido que le prometiera que no volvería a enamorarme de él, yo le respondí que no, que solo éramos amigos y esto era como un viaje al pasado y nada más. Cuando quise volver a casa busque a Edward para que me llevara, ya que él le había prometido a mi madre que me dejaría sana y salva. En el camino fuimos conversando como dos amigos normales como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y hasta cierto punto me agrado pero sabía que la promesa que le había hecho a Alice no la iba a poder cumplir, yo estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen desde que estuvimos de novios hasta el día de hoy, solo que había arrinconado mis sentimientos hacia el muy bien en mi corazón.

Ahí fue cuando sufrí la desilusión más grande de mi vida, mucho más grande que cuando termino conmigo por mensaje de texto, me ignoro por una semana entera en la escuela, ¿Qué le sucedía? El día de la fiesta éramos amigos a pesar de todo y ahora me ignoraba, lo peor de todo es que yo no podía sacarlo de mi mente, obviamente no puede sacar de tu mente algo que está pegado con _"la gotita"*_ a tu corazón. Desde ese día surgieron muchos rumores, uno de ellos fue que él estaba ebrio y que no se acordaba de lo que paso, pero eso no se lo trago nadie ni siquiera las personas que lo estaban difundiendo. El que más me dolió fue el que decía que todo había sido una apuesta con alguno de sus amigotes que decían que él no podía volver a lograr que yo cayera en sus encantos. Obviamente Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett lo iba a asesinar si yo no hubiera interferido rogando que por favor no lo hicieran ya que no soportaría tanta humillación.

Y esa es mi triste realidad, yo aquí en mi cama mirando el techo, ya había pasado un año de ese incidente, nunca me atreví a pedirle explicaciones pero tampoco quería escucharlas, entre comillas lo había perdonado, seguimos siendo amigos y yo seguía estando enamorada de él.

Si, lo sé, soy una idiota.

No me di cuenta cuando sonó mi despertador, ahora Alice iba a matarme porque pase la noche en vela y le sería imposible taparme las ojeras que tendría, bueno también era mi cumpleaños asique no podría enojarse con migo.

Cuando me levante me mire al espejo y no esta tan mal suspire y me dije a mi misma hora de la actuación "Edward y Bella amigos por siempre" al paso que iba me convertiría en una gran actriz.

Estaba envuelta en la toalla frente a mi closet cuando unas manos me abrazaron por detrás y se escuchaban solo chillidos.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bellita! –gritaba Alice en mi oreja mientras Rose saltaba por toda mi habitación.

-Los chicos están abajo esperando para saludarte asique vístete con lo primero que encuentres, los saludas y subes para que te arreglemos para hoy- dijo Rose

-No sé porque tanto alboroto es solo una pequeña celebración familiar con los amigos más cercanos –suspire tomando lo primero que vi en mi closet.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras cuando vi a Emmett con los brazos abiertos al final de estas, me quedaban como cinco escalones cuando salte a su cuello.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bells Jingle Bells –me apretujaba Emmett y giraba.

-Gracias Em Oso Em –dije riendo –Ahora bájame para saludar a Jasper y a tu hermano

-Felicidades Bella –dijo Jasper abrazándome tranquilamente, todo lo contrario a como Emmett lo hizo.

-Gracias Jasper.

Ahí estaba el, con su cuerpo perfecto, sus vaqueros, su camiseta blanca pegada el cuerpo que dejaba mucho para la imaginación sobre que podía haber debajo y su chaqueta de cuero negra, pero nada de eso se comparaba con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rebelde.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bells –dijo besando mi mejilla y retirándose rápidamente

-Gracias –susurre, espero no haberme sonrojado.

-Bueno Bella, basta de saludos hora de Fashon Emergency –grito Alice

El resto de la mañana fui la Barbie en tamaños gigante para mis dos mejores amigas, las amaba pero a veces eran estresantes.

Cuando terminaron me pararon frente a un espejo y realmente yo era otra, me vistieron con un vestido azul eléctrico, largo con los pliegues del vestido blanco de Marilyn Monroe, y la espalda, semi descubierta.

-Estoy perfecta, gracias chicas, las amo –dije y las abrace

-Lo sabemos –dijeron al unisonó –Ahora nosotras bajaremos y esperas un minuto para hacer tu entrada –dijo Rose y desparecieron.

Respire hondo tres veces antes de bajar. Fui lentamente escalón por escalón para evitar caerme con la trampa mortal que Alice me había obligado a usar en mis pies y vi a todo mis seres queridos, Reneé, Charlie, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Jacob y… Edward.

-Wow- dijeron todos los de la sala al mismo tiempo que no pude evitar reírme. Después de que todos me saludaran y me digieran lo bella que estaba, me fui a mirar por la ventana un rato para reflexionar.

-em, te ves, te ver hermosa Bells –dijo esa voz tan familiar para mi

-Gracias Eddy –dije sin girarme porque no quería que mis ojos me traicionaran, Eddy era como le decía cuando estábamos juntos y cuando terminamos él siguió aceptando que yo le digiera así, pero solo yo tenía ese privilegio.

Me di vuelta para entablar una conversación cuando me di cuenta que el también iba a decir algo pero cerro su boca al ver que yo también, no pudimos evitar reírnos

-Hey, Belly-Belly ven todos tus fans quieres que cantes con migo –gritaba Jake

Jacob Black, mi eterno fan por decirlo de alguna manera era el chico más tierno que una mujer podría llegar a conocer llevaba meses tratando de conquistarme, pero yo solo lo veía como un amigo además yo estaba enamorada de otra persona aunque este no me volviera a corresponder. Había hablado con Jake sobre el tema pero el me dijo que no iba a dejar de insistir.

Escuche un bufido por parte de Edward seguido de una palabra que no alcance a escuchar, iba a preguntarle que le sucedía pero nuevamente me interrumpieron esta vez fue Reneé mi hiperactiva madre

-Hija, ven a cantar con Jacob por favor –dijo agarrándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome hacia un improvisado escenario que había en el partido de la casa.

-Me alagan pero no tengo ganas –dije la verdad amaba cantar pero deje de hacerlo porque siempre había querido cantar con Edward pero nunca se me dio la oportunidad.

-Por favor –rogo Reneé y después todos empezaron a corear "Que Canten" excepto Edward que tenía una mirada que no pude descifrar

Jake agarro mi mano, me subió al escenario y me paso un micrófono. La verdad no tenía idea que canción estábamos cantando porque mis ojos buscaban a otro par de ojos verdes, que lamentablemente no se encontraban ahí.

Cuando finalizo la canción todos gritaban "bravo" y cosas por el estilo estaba disponiéndome a bajar del escenario cuando una mano agarro mi muñeca y me giro bruscamente, esto de girarme a la mala ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Yo también quiero la oportunidad de cantar con usted señorita Swan –dijo susurrando en mi oído causando que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi ser.

-Por supuesto –dije en un tono casi inaudible – ¿Cuál canción?

-Una escrita por ti, esa que me mostraste hace unos meses atrás y que por lo que se nadie más tiene idea de la existencia de esta a demás de yo –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

_Flashback_

_-Edward –susurre entrando a su cuarto con mi guitarra y mis partituras en mano_

_-Pasa Bells –dijo -¿Qué te trae por aquí con tu guitarra?_

_-Quiero mostrarte una canción que escribí hace poquito, me inspire en una historia que me contaron en la escuela que me pareció muy linda y quiero saber qué opinas –mentí, el no podía saber que mi inspiración era él, mi rabia por como terminamos y mi enamoramiento incondicional hacia él._

_-Por supuesto Bella, siéntate aquí y muéstrame –dijo sentándose en el suelo y prestándome toda su atención._

_Fin del Flashback._

-¿Esa? Pero ¿Por qué? –dije sin aire, esa canción significaba mucho para mí aunque él no lo supiera.

-Porque significa mucho para mí –dijo

-Okey –respondí sin pensar.

Empezó a sonar la melodía de mi canción y enseguida corrieron por mis mejillas las lágrimas traicioneras que tanto había intentado guardar cada vez que estaba con Edward

Bella:

Es imposible olvidar

Aquellas cartas que ley junto al mar

Edward:

La estrella fugaz que se me perdió

Ambos:

No sé porque hoy volvió

Edward:

Hoy me di cuenta que perdí

Que se fue el tiempo y nunca te conocí

Bella:

Al verte otra vez tan cerca de mi

Ambos:

No sé muy bien que sentí

Bella:

Hoy pienso aquel tiempo que estuve sin ti

Edward:

Yo vine a decirte que ya estoy aquí

Bella:

Ese amor de nosotros lo voy alcanzar

Edward:

Quiero volver a empezar

Ambos:

Hoy quiero volver a empezar

Volver a empezar (Volver a empezar)

Porque ahora se (Porque ahora se)

Que todo este tiempo jamás te olvide

Volver a empezar (Volver a empezar)

Tan solos tú y yo

Nos une una historia que comenzó

Volver a empezar… Volver a empezar

Bella:

Por tanto tiempo prometí

No verte nunca y no volver a sufrir

Edward:

Mírame aquí, Aquí otra vez…Enamorado de ti

Bella:

Enamorada de ti

Ambos:

Volver a empezar (Volver a empezar)

Porque ahora se (Porque ahora se)

Que todo este tiempo jamás te olvide

Volver a empezar (Volver a empezar)

Tan solos tú y yo

Nos une una historia que comenzó

Volver a empezar… Volver a empezar

Edward:

Y ahora sé que al final

En tus sueños yo quiero estar

Bella:

Y ahora se otra vez

Que tu rostro no puedo perder

Edward:

Y ahora sé que por ti

Ambos:

Soy capaz de encontrar este amor que no tiene final

Bella:

Porque quiero volver a empezar

Ambos:

Quiero volver a empezar

Que todo este tiempo jamás te olvide

Volver a empezar tan solos tú y yo

Nos une una historia que ya empezó

Volver a empezar

Volver a empezar quiero volver

Quiero volver a empezar

Volver a empezar

Volver a empezar

Terminamos la canción con las frentes juntas y su mano en mi mejilla hasta que la gente rompió en aplausos y me di cuenta de cómo había quedado en vergüenza frente a Edward al demostrar mis sentimientos hacia él en esa canción. Estaba preparada para irme corriendo y encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que se acabara el mundo del 2012 si es que era cierto eso, 2 años no era tanto.

-Bella, se lo que tienes en mente, por favor no te vayas a tu cuarto y déjame explicarte –suplico Edward

-No hay nada que hablar Edward, es solo una canción, finjamos que nada sucedió y volvamos a la normalidad –susurre tratando de separarme de él.

-Para mí no es una simple canción Isabella, cuando la escuche por primera vez, cuando me la cantaste por primera vez, estabas describiendo todo mis sentimientos hacia a ti y eso me devolvió la esperanza de que algún día podría recuperarte y recuperar tu amor –dijo tan seguro mientras yo estaba en un shock emocional enorme –Te amo Isabella jamás deje de hacerlo y jamás lo dejare de hacer sé que te hice daño que fui un idiota al terminar de esa manera contigo, por involucrarme con Tanya y Victorio –y tenía que mencionar sus nombres, bufe y el soltó una pequeña risa antes de volver a su discurso –y para colmo besarte de nuevo, algo que había querido hacer desde que terminamos y después negarlo, ignorarte y no aclararte nada cuando sabia que lo merecías y lo peor de todo es que tu seguías fiel a mí, como mi amiga, nunca dejaste que todas mi estupideces interfirieran es esta preciosa amistad que formamos y que quiero llevar a otro nivel por eso te pido, te ruego, te imploro Bella, que me perdones y que por favor, solo si eres capaz de dejar de lado todos mis errores y defectos, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Otra vez.

…

Esa fue mi respuesta durante un minuto cuando de repente me vino un ataque de risa increíble, no podía parar de reírme

-Isabella porque te ríes y no contestas mi pregunta –dijo molesto

-Me rio porque ¡SOY FELIZ! Edward soy la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, si, si quiero ser tu novia otra vez –grite a los cuatro vientos

-Y tú me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, te prometo que nunca más en vida te desilusionaré –dijo sellando el pacto con un beso llego de amor y solo amor mientras empezaba una nueva melodía, una melodía que yo conocía muy bien. Era la canción que habíamos compuesto Edward y yo cuando estábamos juntos pero nunca llegamos a cantarla

-No puede ser, ¿todavía la recuerda? –chille emocionada

-Jamás la olvidaría, aunque me diera misteriosamente amnesia –juro.

Edward:

A pesar de todo de tanto y de nada,

Andas por mis sueños cada madrugada

A pesar de todo sigues dibujada

Sobre cada luna y sobre mi almohada,

Sobre mi almohada

Bella:

A pesar de todo te sigo queriendo

Porque no hay barreras para lo que siento

Y aunque me haces daño con tanto silencio

Con tus ojos bellos me gritas te quiero

Me gritas te quiero

Edward:

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón

Solamente hay sentimientos que no entienden

Bella:

Solo sienten si hay amor,

Edward:

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón

El amor es como somos tú y yo

Bella:

Inseparables, inseparables

Ambos:

Así somos tu y yo.

Bella:

A pesar de todo nos une el destino

Y aunque muchos piensen que lo nuestro esta perdido

Edward:

Todos se equivocan seguimos unidos

Porque no hay distancia en lo que sentimos

En lo que sentimos

Edward:

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón

Solamente hay sentimientos que no entienden

Bella:

Solo sienten si hay amor,

Edward:

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón

El amor es como somos tú y yo

Bella:

Inseparables, inseparables

Ambos

Así somos tú y yo.

Edward:

A pesar de lo dicho,

Ambos:

Y lo hecho tú sigues aquí conmigo

Edward:

Sé que sientes lo mismo

Sabes bien lo que digo

Ambos:

Por que el nuestro es un amor de verdad

Edward:

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón

Solamente hay sentimientos que no entienden

Bella:

Solo sienten si hay amor,

Edward:

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón

El amor es como somos tú y yo

Bella:

Inseparables, inseparables

Ambos:

Así somos tú y yo.

Tú y yo.

-Te amo –susurre contra sus labios antes de besarlos

-Para siempre –dijo

* * *

*Touch & Go: significa algo de una noche, algo pasajero donde se supone que no se incluyen sentimientos pero todo depende de la persona.

*Lista Roja: acá en Chile la lista roja se hace en las escuelas cuando las chicas mayores que están a punto de salir de la escuela donde escogen a los chicos mas lindos de todo la escuela, les vendan los ojos y los llevan a una aula aparte y nadie sabe qué sucede ahí, podrían violárselos y se supone que nadie se entera, pero al final todo se sabe o al menos eso se cree. Es lo contrario a la lista negra.

*La Gotita: pegamento extra fuerte que puede pegar tus dedos juntos para siempre, a menos que te arriesgue a sacártelo con alcohol y vivas el ardor de tu vida en tus dedos.

Esta historia la tenía hace mucho en mi cabeza pero nunca sabia como escribirla, hasta que escuchando estas canciones se me ocurrió :).

Espero que les guste si es así, dejen un Review

Y pensar que esto me pasó a mí, bueno la verdad el final no lamentablemente D:

Bueno no importa jajaja

Un beso

Maru Cullen.


End file.
